


Still

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, actually i think it's just sad, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: So oft, wie sich Boerne in Gefahr begibt, musste es ja mal so weit kommen.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	1. Weiß

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P14?  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Gewissermaßen. Glaube ich. Eigentlich ist es nur sehr emotional.  
> Handlung: Boerne stirbt.  
> POV: Thiel  
> Warnungen: Traurig.  
> Länge: ~2000 Wörter  
> Beta: ohne  
> Originalpostingdatum: 16.01.2017  
> A/N: Mein offizieller Einstand ins Tatort-Fandom und zudem mein erster fertiger Mehrteiler (Gut, Zweiteiler). Nun ja. Dass der so ausfällt, hätte ich nun auch nicht erwartet... Aber was geschrieben werden will, muss nun mal geschrieben werden.  
> Wenn auch stilfremd und mit viel zu großen persönlichen Einflüssen.  
> Faszinierend, was so alles noch im Unterbewusstsein schlummert...

 

 

 

Du liegst da.

 

Friedlich wäre das falsche Wort.

 

Ruhig und regungslos. Die Augen geschlossen, nicht eine kleine Muskelzuckung. Man sieht, dass du nicht schläfst. Jedenfalls nicht natürlich.

 

Du siehst nicht gut aus. Deine Gesichtsfarbe ist hell, zu hell, fast weiß, und die Adern zeichnen sich hier und da ab, ganz fein und zierlich. Ein skurriler Kontrast.

Wie der erste Frost, der über Nacht gekommen ist und die Natur überrascht. Der Raureif, der morgens an fast noch grünen Blättern haftet.

 

Krank. Eingefallene Wangen, dunkle Ringe um die geschlossenen Augen. Du bist ein Schatten deiner selbst.

 

So anders als die Tage zuvor.

 

 

 

_„Boerne!“, hört Thiel sich selbst rufen. „Kommen Sie da weg, sofort! Sind Sie lebensmüde, oder was?!“_

_Boerne macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schleicht weiter geradeaus, in Richtung der Lagerhalle, in der sich ihr Täter verschanzt haben soll._

_Wenn man Boernes neuesten Erkenntnissen Glauben schenken will._

_Was Thiel durchaus tut._

_„Boerne, verdammt! Der Mann ist brandgefährlich und Sie haben hier ohnehin nichts zu suchen!“_

_Boerne ignoriert ihn._

 

 

„Kommen Sie, Chef. Sie können doch nicht Tag und Nacht bei ihm sitzen...“

 

Nadeshda ist im Raum.

 

Deine Brust hebt und senkt sich leicht, kaum sichtbar. Klar, der Tubus. Für die künstliche Beatmung.

Aber das ist gut, oder? Das ist gut. Denn das heißt, dass irgendwo in dieser zusammengefallenen Hülle noch Leben ist.

Irgendwo.

 

„Chef, kommen Sie schon. Sie können hier sowieso nichts tun...“

 

Nadeshda ist plötzlich in meinem Blickfeld, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Schock, teilt mir mein Gehirn mit einiger Verspätung mit.

Schock?

Auf den dritten Blick bemerke ich die Hand, die sich so fest um ihren Oberarm klammert, dass die Knöchel weiß werden. Die sie mit großer Kraft in Richtung der Tür schiebt. Drängt.

 

Viel zu spät realisiere ich, dass das meine Hand ist.

 

Ich muss mich dazu zwingen, meine Finger zu lösen, und es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis es mir gelingt.

 

Dann sagt keiner mehr ein Wort. Nur das regelmäßige Piepsen deiner Geräte, das sich schmerzhaft durch den Gehörgang sägt und wahrscheinlich für immer ins Gehirn einbrennt.

 

 

 

_„Boerne, ich hab die Verstärkung angefordert, so lange können Sie doch wohl noch warten! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich nur für diesen Fall in Gefahr begeben. Der Mann hat vier Menschen auf dem Gewissen und ist bewaffnet, und Sie gehören noch nicht mal zur Polizei! Sie bleiben jetzt hier, habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?!“_

_Thiel sieht deutlich das Zögern in Boernes Augen. Er ist selbst immer wieder überrascht davon, wie laut er werden kann, wenn es darauf ankommt._

_Im nächsten Moment schüttelt Boerne Thiels Hand von seinem Oberarm und setzt seinen üblichen süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck auf._

_„Ich bin erstaunt, Thiel. Ihnen scheint das Konzept eines Nebensatzes ja doch bekannt zu sein.“_

 

 

„Chef.“

 

Nadeshda spricht leise, und doch dröhnt ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf.

 

„Ch- Herr Thiel.“

 

Sie hält plötzlich ein Taschentuch in der Hand.

 

„Hier.“

 

Ich habe anscheinend den Einsatz verpasst, ihr das Taschentuch aus der Hand zu nehmen, aber das bemerke ich erst, als sie mir damit durchs Gesicht wischt.

Die Tränen trocknet.

Den Staub und den Dreck gleich mitnimmt.

 

„Setzen Sie sich“, sagt sie, und im nächsten Moment sitze ich schon wieder neben dir.

Es hat sich nichts verändert in den letzten Minuten.

 

 

 

_„Boerne!“_

_Thiel sieht Boerne dabei zu, wie er suchend auf und ab läuft und schnell eine alte Eisenstange findet, mit der er das Tor aufhebeln kann._

_Instinktiv tastet Thiel nach seiner Waffe._

_Wenn er Boerne schon nicht abhalten kann, dann ist es wenigstens seine Pflicht, ihn zu schützen. Vor ihrem Täter. Und vor sich selbst._

_Das Tor kracht, als Boerne sich gegen seinen selbstgebauten Hebel wirft. Einmal, zweimal. Und dann noch einmal laut, als das Schloss nachgibt und die alte Tür aufschwingt._

_„Boerne“, versucht Thiel es ein letztes Mal. „Ich bitte Sie inständig, bleiben Sie hier. Es sind höchstens noch ein paar Minuten, bis die Verstärkung da ist. Bringen Sie sich nicht in Gefahr, verdammt, ich bitte Sie!“_

_„So?“ Boerne zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie bitten mich? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne.“_

Die Tür klickt.

 

„Hier, Chef. Essen Sie. Bitte.“

 

Nadeshda ergreift meinen Arm und drückt mir ein eingepacktes Brötchen in die Hand.

 

„Wenn Sie schon nicht hier wegzukriegen sind.“

 

Ich kann nicht mal den Kopf schütteln. Der Hunger ist mir vergangen. Allgemein die Gefühle. Alles ist dumpf und seltsam taub und ich brauche enorme Willenskraft, um mich überhaupt zu bewegen.

 

Ich will mich gar nicht bewegen.

Du bewegst dich ja auch nicht.

Und solange du dich nicht bewegst, muss ich gar nichts.

 

 

 

_„Boerne! Bleiben Sie wenigstens hinter mir, wenn Sie schon vorrennen müssen!“_

_Boerne dreht sich zu ihm um und runzelt die Stirn. Im selben Moment fällt auch Thiel der kleine logische Fehler seiner Argumentation auf. Er beschließt, das einfach zu ignorieren._

_„Ich bin für Sie verantwortlich, Boerne. Was auch immer Sie hier draußen anstellen, fällt auf mich zurück. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es angenehm wird, wenn Ihnen hier etwas passiert. Für keinen von uns.“_

_„Das klingt ja fast so, als würden Sie sich Sorgen um mich machen“, bemerkt Boerne spitz und Thiel kommt es so vor, als hätte er einen bitteren Unterton gehört._

_„Was ist Ihnen denn heute bitte über die Leber gelaufen?!“, schnappt Thiel zurück._

_Er ist es ja gewohnt, sich mit Boerne zu kabbeln, und auch die unbedachten Aktionen des Mediziners sind ihm bekannt. Aber dass ein derartiger Streit ausbricht, weil Thiel ihn davon abhalten will, sein Leben zu riskieren... das hatten sie noch nicht._

_Eigentlich hatten sie bisher noch nicht mal einen derartig heftigen Streit._

_Und so übertrieben abenteuerlustig hat er Boerne auch noch nie erlebt._

Wie lange sitze ich schon hier? Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich habe jedes Gefühl verloren. Hunger, Schlaf, Zeit.

 

Alles egal.

 

Denn du liegst hier.

 

Klein und krank und mit einem Fuß im Grab.

 

 

Ich weiß nicht mal, warum sie mich überhaupt zu dir gelassen haben.

 

Koma, hieß es. Frisch notoperiert. Äußerste Ruhe. Lebensgefahr.

Und doch sitze ich hier.

Musste nicht mal meine verdreckten Klamotten ausziehen. Nur einen Kittel drüber und eine Haube auf.

 

Aber du, du liegst da. Weiß im Gesicht, weiß gekleidet, unter einer weißen Bettdecke, in einem weißen Bett, in einem weißen Zimmer.

So ein starker Kontrast zu vorhin.

 

Ich sehe dein Gesicht vor mir. Ganz kurz, bevor sich die Türen des Rettungswagens geschlossen hatten. Schmutzig von der Asche, rosig von der Aufregung, rot vom Blut. Von seinem. Oder meinem. Oder deinem.

 

Jetzt ist es weiß.

 

 

 

_„Boerne, jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich vor! Ich habe immerhin die Waffe in der Hand und der Kerl weiß sicher, dass wir da sind.“ Nach dem Lärm, den Sie eben gemacht haben, möchte er hinzufügen, hält aber doch lieber den Mund._

_Boerne hört nicht._

_Natürlich nicht._

_Thiel biegt um die Ecke, so nah wie möglich an Boernes Fersen geheftet und doch eine Millisekunde zu spät._

_Da steht er._

_Der Mann, den sie seit über einem Monat suchen, weil er vier Menschen brutal umgebracht hat._

_Thiel registriert das unverkennbare Klicken, als der Mann seine Waffe scharf macht._

_Und jetzt geht alles wie in Zeitlupe._

Du tust nichts.

Liegst da. Ruhig.

Atmest. Aber das nicht mal selbst.

Lebst. Knapp.

Wenn man das Leben nennen kann.

 

Eine Maschine, die für dich atmet. Infusionen, wie viele auch immer, die dich versorgen.

Und du? Du liegst einfach nur da.

 

 

Ich möchte schreien, weinen, schlagen, den Frust und die Aggression rauslassen.

 

Ich mache nichts davon.

 

Beobachte nur.

Deine Atemzüge.

Oder die der Maschine.

 

 

 

_„Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie hätten irgendeine Chance gegen mich?“, brüllt der Mann, der ihnen gegenübersteht, wie im Wahn._

_Unscheinbar sieht er aus, findet Thiel._

_Gar nicht wie ein Mörder._

_Er legt Boerne unauffällig eine Hand auf den Rücken._ Bloß nicht weitergehen _, will er sagen. Zeigen._

_Boerne missversteht._

 

 

 

„Herr Thiel?“

 

Die Staatsanwältin ist da.

 

„Wie lange wollen Sie denn noch hierbleiben? Wir brauchen Sie für den Bericht und außerdem hat die Presse eine Menge Fragen, und Sie wissen ja, wie die sein können…“

 

 

Ich will deine Hand greifen oder dir durch die unordentlichen Haare streichen oder dich wachrütteln.

Irgendwas.

Weil ich es nicht ertrage, dich so zu sehen.

 

Ich tue nichts.

 

Es bringt ja doch nichts.

 

 

Du liegst hier.

Ruhig.

Notoperiert.

Komatös.

Noch immer in Lebensgefahr.

 

 

Und ich bin Schuld.

 

 

 

_„Beruhigen Sie sich“, beginnt Boerne leise und tritt einen ganz kleinen Schritt auf ihren Täter zu._

_„Bleiben Sie stehen, wo Sie sind!“, kommt die gebrüllte Antwort._

_Thiel analysiert._

_Der Mann steht keine zehn Meter weg, aber trotzdem weit genug. Zu weit, um ihn irgendwie zu erreichen, noch bevor er abdrücken kann. Zu weit, um so viel näher zu kommen, dass ein tödlicher Schuss unwahrscheinlich wird. Denn diese Entfernung gibt es durchaus._

_Nur in dieser Situation eben nicht._

_„Kommen Sie“, beschwichtigt Boerne. „Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun.“_

_Ihr Gegenüber wird ruhig._

_Thiel kennt das._

_Von stärkster Aggression zu absoluter Ruhe innerhalb von Sekunden kommt ein Täter nur, wenn…_

_„Runter!“, brüllt er Boerne an._

_Im selben Moment zerreißt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Luft._

 

Nadeshda ist wieder da.

 

Dass Frau Klemms Hand auf meiner Schulter lag, merke ich erst, als sie wieder weg ist.

Weggezogen.

 

Nadeshda sagt irgendwas. Frau Klemm antwortet leise.

Und dann sind beide aus dem Raum und ich bin wieder alleine mit dir.

 

Mit dir.

Alleine.

Wie so oft. Abends, zum Kochen. Oder zum Trinken. Du deinen Wein, ich mein Bier.

Und um den aktuellen Fall zu besprechen. Aber so, dass es sich nicht wie Arbeit anfühlt.

 

Weil das keine Arbeit ist.

 

Sondern Freundschaft.

 

 

Das hier? Das ist anders.

Wir unter uns, ja.

 

Aber anders.

 

Unerträglich.

 

 

 

 

_Alles läuft wie in Zeitlupe._

_Thiel fängt sich gerade noch genug, um ebenfalls einen Schuss abzugeben._

_Mehr oder weniger blind, mit einem Tränenschleier vor den Augen. Angst? Wut? Er weiß es nicht._

_Aber er scheint getroffen zu haben._

_Nur ist ihm das gerade relativ egal._

_„Boerne?“, ruft er, und die Panik in seiner Stimme hallt im ganzen Raum wider._

_Er lässt seine Waffe fallen._

_Die braucht er hier sowieso nicht mehr._

_In Sekundenbruchteilen ist er neben Boerne, kniend._

_Kniet im Blut._

_Boerne starrt ihn an, die Augen weit aufgerissen._

_Schockiert._

_Erschrocken._

_Regungslos._

_Leer._

_Thiel dreht ihn auf den Rücken und zieht dann vorsichtig Boernes Hände von dessen Bauch._

_Von der Wunde._

_Vom Durchschuss._

_Thiel ist still, ganz still. Kein Wort, kein Fluch, kein Zetern, kein Vorwurf._

_Er presst seine Hände auf die Stelle, wo sich vor einer Millisekunde noch Boernes eigene Hände befunden haben._

_Drückt auf die Wunde._

_Blutverlust minimieren._

Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Große sogar.

Hätte ich besser auf dich aufgepasst, wäre das nicht passiert.

Ich war doch verantwortlich, verdammt!

_Es dauert unerträglich lange, bis die Verstärkung da ist._

_Die Kollegen müssen Thiel von Boerne wegreißen._

_Thiel fühlt sich taub. Unfähig, irgendwas zu tun. Zu sagen._

_Sogar Atmen strengt an._

_Stumm sieht er zu, wie Boerne versorgt und verladen wird._

_Lässt zu, dass die Sanitäter auch ihn nach Verletzungen absuchen._

_Regungslos._

_Die Sirene brennt sich in seinen Kopf ein._

_Nadeshda fährt ihn wortlos mit Blaulicht ins Krankenhaus hinterher._

_Ganz am Rande bekommt er mit, dass der Täter an Ort und Stelle verstorben ist. Thiels Kugel scheint ihm direkt durch die Schläfe geschlagen zu sein._

Irgendetwas passiert.

 

Eine deiner Maschinen piepst lauter als vorher. Intensiver. Penetranter.

 

Es dauert nur Sekunden, bis ich aus dem Zimmer geschleppt werde.

 

 

Was dann passiert, weiß ich nicht.

Turbulenzen. Menschen. Hektik. Und ich, zusammengesunken an der Wand vor deinem Zimmer.

 

Hände sind da. Irgendwann.

Mit Mühe kann ich sie Nadeshda zuordnen.

 

 

Wir warten.

 

Darauf, was passiert.

 

 

„Sie reanimieren“, sagt Frau Klemm.

 

Nadeshda sagt nichts.

 

 

 

 

Es dauert eine Ewigkeit, bis wieder etwas passiert.

Bis die Bewegung zurückkommt.

 

Die Menschen stürmen aus deinem Zimmer.

Hektisch.

Rufen irgendwas durcheinander. Ich verstehe sie nicht.

 

Dein Bett rollt heraus. Ich höre es. Sehen kann ich nichts mehr.

Da ist nur noch verschwommener Nebel.

 

Und Schwärze.


	2. Schwarz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wörter: ~1200

 

 

 

„Ah, Herr Thiel“, begrüßt sie mich und ich muss mich nicht umdrehen, um die Staatsanwältin zu erkennen.

 

Ich drehe mich trotzdem. Zwinge meinen Kopf, ihr zuzunicken. Die Gedanken woanders.

Bei dir.

 

„Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten“, sagt sie. Wird zum Ende immer leiser.

 

Heuchlerin.

 

Sie muss doch wissen, dass ich das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Nadeshda mitbekommen habe.

 

 

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er psychisch stabil genug ist?“, hatte die Staatsanwältin geflüstert. „Er hat seitdem kein Wort mehr geredet.“

 

„Frau Klemm“, hatte Nadeshda nur geantwortet, aber ihr Tonfall ist mehr als eindeutig gewesen. Vorwurfsvoll. Ungläubig.

 

 

Und jetzt bin ich hier.

Um dir die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

 

Das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen. Von nichts und niemandem.

 

 

 

Es geht los. Ich sitze im Mittelfeld, vor mir die Familie, hinter mir Bekannte.

Und ich?

Was war ich für dich?

Bekannter? Kollege? Freund?

 

Es schmerzt so sehr.

Weil ich weiß, dass ich es nie erfahren werde. Nur mutmaßen kann.

 

Nie mehr.

 

 

Frau Haller sitzt neben mir.

Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, sie Alberich zu nennen. Nicht mal gedanklich.

 

Sie hält meine Hand in ihrer und ich ihre in meiner.

 

Ich vermute, dass es ihr ähnlich geht wie mir. Aber was weiß ich schon?

 

 

Irgendwer redet. Ein Pfarrer, dann andere Leute. Deine Familie?

Ich weiß es nicht.

 

Schon wieder sehe ich nichts mehr. Nur Schemen.

 

 

Ein Lied setzt ein. Irgendwas Klassisches.

 

Ich kann nicht anders. Da ist sie, deine Stimme. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf. Schnippisch und besserwisserisch wie immer erklärst du mir haargenau, was es mit diesem Musikstück auf sich hat.

Glaube ich.

Ich verstehe dich nicht. Höre nur, dass die Stimme dir gehört.

 

 

Ich muss hier raus.

Zu viel.

 

 

Frau Haller drückt meine Hand.

Reicht mir ein Taschentuch.

 

Sie rettet mich. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment.

 

Wahrscheinlich weiß sie das.

 

 

Das Lied spielt weiter. Scheint kein Ende zu finden.

 

Ich reibe mir die Augen und hebe den Kopf. Blicke nach vorne. Wie heute schon so oft.

Nie habe ich es lange ausgehalten.

 

 

Da vorne ist es bunt. Bunt und vor allem grün von den vielen Gestecken, unter denen der Sarg kaum noch erkennbar ist.

Überladen.

 

Wie alles hier.

 

 

Dein Sarg ist schwarz.

Glänzend.

Natürlich ist er das.

Dir angemessen. Dir würdig.

 

 

Ich glaube nicht daran.

Leugne es.

Du kannst nicht in diesem Sarg liegen.

 

Nein.

 

Vielleicht wartest du ja auf mich. Zuhause. In der Wohnung, die so viel stilvoller eingerichtet ist als meine.

Mit deinem blöden Wein und deinem blöden Wagner.

Und wir würden erst gemeinsam kochen und dann gemeinsam essen. Und dann diskutieren, über Gott und die Welt und den aktuellen Fall.

Unseren Streit beiseitelegen.

Uns aussprechen.

Versöhnen.

 

 

Natürlich wird es nicht so sein.

 

Es wird nie wieder so sein.

 

 

 

Ich klammere mich stärker an Frau Haller fest.

 

 

Die Trauergemeinde steht auf, als die Träger kommen.

Sich um deinen Sarg herum aufstellen.

Ihn erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Kirchenschiff tragen.

 

Würdevoll.

 

Die Veranstaltung hätte dir gefallen.

Mir wäre sie ein Gräuel gewesen. Wenn es nicht gerade um dich gehen würde.

 

Wir hätten stundenlang darüber diskutieren können, nachdem wir sie verlassen hätten.

 

 

Nie wieder.

 

 

 

 

Wir stehen draußen.

Die Sonne brennt vom Himmel. Wäre es nicht so unangemessen, würde ich mein Jackett ausziehen.

 

Mir fällt ein, dass du es warst, der mir dieses Jackett aufgezwungen hat.

 

Damals.

 

Für irgendeine blöde Gala, zu der ich dich begleiten sollte.

 

Du hast mich mitgeschleift, zum Einkaufen. Und bezahlt. Und obwohl ich mich gewehrt habe, hatte ich Spaß.

Ich hoffe, das weißt du.

Gesagt habe ich es dir nie.

 

 

 

Müsste jetzt nicht eigentlich klischeehafter Regen einsetzen? Das ist doch immer so, wenn ein wichtiger Mensch stirbt. In Filmen jedenfalls.

 

Besser gepasst hätte es auf jeden Fall.

 

So brennt die Sonne beinahe höhnisch auf die Gruppe herunter. Spiegelt sich in deinem Sarg. Blendet.

Natürlich.

 

Andererseits passt es auch. Auf skurrile Art und Weise. Du bist eine strahlende Persönlichkeit, von deinem Äußeren ganz zu schweigen. Herausragend auf jedem Gebiet.

 

Bist.

 

Warst.

 

 

 

Ein würdiger Abschied.

 

Es heißt nicht umsonst ‘die letzte Ehre‘.

 

 

 

Und jetzt stehe ich vor deinen Eltern. Deiner Schwester. Verwandten.

 

Ich möchte etwas sagen.

Mein Beileid bekunden.

Irgendwas.

 

Ich schaffe es nicht.

Keinen Ton.

 

Nur mehr Tränen. Stumm.

 

 

Hanne nimmt mich in den Arm.

 

 

 

 

 

Frau Haller fährt mich nach Hause.

 

Versucht es zumindest.

 

Je näher wir kommen, desto schlechter geht es mir.

 

 

„Wollen Sie eine Nacht bei mir schlafen?“, fragt sie leise.

 

Ich nicke.

 

 

Nur nicht in dieses Haus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Sie sind ja noch wach“, flüstert Frau Haller.

 

Ich schweige.

Blicke weiter aus dem Fenster auf die dunklen, leeren Straßen.

 

Sie tritt neben mich.

 

Ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

 

 

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, das wissen Sie, oder?“, sagt sie irgendwann.

 

Und ich weiß, dass sie recht hat. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, du weißt, was du tust. Und du trägst die Verantwortung für deine Taten.

Logisch und neutral gesehen.

 

 

 

Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Große sogar.

 

Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht hätte hindern können.

Aber besser beschützen.

 

Ich habe versagt. In meinem Beruf und in meinem Leben. Das wird mir in diesem Moment deutlicher bewusst als jemals zuvor.

 

 

 

Frau Haller drückt meine Hand.

 

„Ich habe einen Termin für Sie ausgemacht. Morgen. Bei einem Freund von mir. Einem Psychologen.“

 

Ich nicke stumm. Resigniert.

Alleine schaffe ich das nicht, das ist mir klar.

 

Aber da ist wieder deine Stimme. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf.  
Wieder verstehe ich zwar Worte, aber keinen Sinn. Nur deine Stimme.

Wahrscheinlich geht es darum, was du von fremden Ärzten hältst. Wie immer.

 

 

 

„Herr Thiel? Gehen Sie ins Bett. Bitte.“ Frau Haller sieht mich flehend an. „Versuchen Sie es.“

 

Ich zögere, dann nicke ich.

 

Sie hat ja recht.

 

 

 

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in dieser Nacht noch geschlafen habe.

 

Ich kann nicht aufhören, mir Vorwürfe zu machen.

 

 

Du bist weg, einfach so.

Und alles ist anders.

 

 

 

Schweigend ziehe ich mir das Oberteil an, das mir Frau Haller herausgelegt hat. Hinterfrage nicht, woher es kommt. Warum es mir passt.

 

Sie begrüßt mich. Bietet mir Frühstück an.

Ich kann nicht.

 

 

Dann setzen wir uns in ihr Auto und sie fährt los, irgendwohin. Zum Psychologen.

Ich verfolge die Fahrt nicht. Denke nach.

 

 

Vor dir hatte ich ja auch ein Leben. Ohne Susanne und ohne Lukas. Und ohne meinen Vater.

Nur meine Hamburger Kollegen und ich.

 

Das hat auch irgendwie funktioniert.

 

 

 

Aber zum Status Quo komme ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich spüre es.

 

 

 

Zögerlich steige ich aus und folge Frau Haller die Treppen hoch.

 

 

 

 

Retten, was noch zu retten ist.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der ursprüngliche Plan war: Zwei kurze Szenen. Nach Möglichkeit kein Hintergrund, nur Emotion.  
> Der jetzige Plan ist: Fortsetzung folgt.  
> Bedanken darf man sich bei cricri, ohne die ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal auf die (eigentlich gar nicht so unoffensichtliche...) Idee gekommen wäre, dass da noch ausgeführt bzw. erklärt werden kann. Muss.  
> Je nachdem, wie schnell ich schreibe, gibt es die Fortsetzung früher oder später als eigenständige Geschichte. Als Sequel, sozusagen.
> 
> Bis dahin :)


End file.
